board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Falco Lombardi's Contest History
Who is Falco Lombardi? FALCOOOO... oops, wrong blue falcon. ^_^ Though there are quite a few similarities between the two. Falco is the brash and cocky second-in-command of the Star Fox team and the best Arwing pilot on the team. He dislikes authority and often ends up leaving the team between missions, showing up at the last moment to save the day, but his skill makes him an invaluable teammate, and despite his harsh demeanor, he really does care about his team and considers them family. Prior to joining the Star Fox team, he was the leader of a gang called the Hot-Rodders, and four years after the Lylat Wars, the team receives a distress signal from one of Falco's former gang, which he goes to answer on his own without Fox's permission. This eventually leads him to get in a dogfight with Fox, which he loses, crashing on Titania and again showing up to save the Hot-Rodders from Goras, finishing it for good. Falco then leaves the team to go solo for awhile, and he is still missing when the Star Fox team is deployed to Sauria. This was all explained in a manga that was never released outside of Japan, leaving the rest of the world still wondering where the heck Falco was at the start of Star Fox Adventures. He manages to not miss the entire conflict, though. He remains on the team through the Aparoid conflict, but leaves once again some time before the events of Star Fox Command. Due to the conflicting stories presented by Command's multiple endings, none of which have been confirmed as canon, it is uncertain what happened to him next. In the default ending, Falco remains with Star Fox. In another, Fox disbands the team and settles down with Krystal, and Falco goes on to serve as a mentor/senior member of the new Star Fox team headed by Marcus McCloud, much as Peppy Hare did for Fox. Another has him never rejoining Star Fox at all, only learning of the conflict after it ended, and being replaced on the team by Krystal; incensed at being cast aside, he starts his own team. Yet another has him cheering up a dejected Fox by convincing him to take up a new pursuit, and they retire as pilots, convert their Arwings into racing machines, and become stars of the G-Zero Grand Prix. "You worry about your own hide." --Falco (writeup courtesy of TsunamiXXVIII) Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-3 Summer 2008 Contest - Division 3 - Third Group *Division 3 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 37158 26.82% - Vincent Valentine, 63262 45.67% - GlaDOS, 27708 20.00% - Wander, 10405 7.51% *Division 3 Round 2 --- 4th place, 21492 16.53% - Vincent Valentine, 52084 40.05% - Gordon Freeman, 31845 24.49% - Scorpion, 24631 18.94% Falco got off to a good start, overperforming against a powerful first-round foe, but simultaneously looked bad in allowing the third-place finisher to get far closer than expected. Seriously, GlaDOS was expected to be fodder, and she just made everyone look bad. Falco's beating at the hands of the Orange Box continued in round 2, where Gordon Freeman coasted to victory and Falco never even threatened to take third place. Winter 2010 Contest '- Mushroom Division - 16 Seed *Mushroom Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Mario, 10419 18.96% - 44525 81.04% *Extrapolated Strength: 121st Place 13.44% The 100 most nominated characters got automatic berths to the Winter 2010 Contest, and the next 72 had to compete in vote-ins to vie for the last 28 spots. Here, Falco was able to turn around the loss to Scorpion, finishing in 28th (and getting the last spot) while Scorpion was 29th (and out). Unfortunately for Falco, this meant a first-round battle with Mario, who slaughters pretty much everything Nintendo with the exception of Link. And that's exactly what happened. Mario started off by scoring the single biggest blowout of the tournament against Falco, then continued to roll up easy wins throughout the division (and those that he didn't beat the crap out of, Mega did), and then Link gave Mario a huge SFF beatdown in the tournament semis, leading to the entire Mushroom Division looking like crap. 6 of the bottom 9 X-Stat values came from the Mushroom Division, as did the only two sub-100 values by characters that made the third round. Once SFF adjustment is added in, Falco probably ends up with a much better value, but in the raw stats, well, in the words of Falco himself, "This is horrible." (Or maybe not his words--for some reason, this line is spoken in a strange accent that he does not use ''anywhere else in the game. But you get the idea.) '''Summer 2013 Contest - Division 9 - 24 Seed * Division 9 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 4604 15.82% - (15) Donkey Kong, 13316 45.76% - (4) Lightning, 11181 38.42% It was thought that Falco's presence in the match would cost Donkey Kong the match. Not only was this not the case, but the match showed Falco does not hold well against SFF. If he can let Donkey Kong crush him then it is doubtful he can hold up well against any Nintendo character with strength. Hopefully in his next appearance we see Falco avoid them. Category:Contest Histories